Sakit Gigi
by devilslantern
Summary: Yachiru yang biasanya Hiperaktif tiba-tiba jadi pendiam... kok bisa? Please RnR


Disclaimer: TiTe Kubo

Summary: Yachiru yang biasanya Hiperaktif tiba-tiba jadi pendiam... kok bisa?

Warning: Gaje, Garing, De El El

Please RnR

**Sakit Gigi**

"Yachi mau tidak ikut belanja?"

Tak seperti hari-hari lainnya. Hari itu, Yachiru, gadis cilik yang terlampau aktif tidak mau ikut berbelanja bersama pamannya, Kenpachi.

"Hah, Yachi kenapa ya? Biasanya kan dia selalu senang kalau diajak belanja bersamaku?" Kenpachi bertanya-tanya. "Aha! Aku akan belikan dia cokelat kesukaannya! Dia pasti akan senang!" Kenpachi langsung menuju toko permen 'Hinamori Sweet' untuk membeli cokelat kesukaan Yachiru.

Sesampainya Kenpachi di rumah, dia kehilangan sesuatu, yaitu Yachiru. Biasanya kan, Yachiru selalu menyambutnya. "Di mana sih Yachiru?" tanya Kenpachi dalam hati.

"Yachiru! Yachiru!" dia mulai memanggil-manggil sekaligus mencari keponakannya itu.

"Yachiru! Paman punya oleh-oleh nih!" panggilnya seraya melongok ke bawah kolong meja makan, mencari Yachiru.

"Ada apa sih! Ribut sekali!" protes seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari Kenpachi yang berada di bawah meja makan.

Kenpachi yang mendengar protes itu langsung keluar dari bawah meja, "Ah! Kau Byakuya! Kau lihat si Yachiru tidak?" seru Kenpachi pada orang itu.

"Huh, Tuh orangnya di kamar. Dari tadi belum keluar." jawabnya sembari menunjuk kamar yang pintunya penuh coretan-coretan seperti, 'Byakun Jelek!' atau 'Byakun Pemarah!' dan di pintu itu juga ada poster Ikkaku yang terlihat sedang mengganti bola lampu kamarnya. Ikkaku adalah teman keponakan Kenpachi, yang kepalanya mirip lampu bohlam alias botak licin.

"Hhh… oke deh, makasih," Kenpachi menghela nafas dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar Yachiru.

TOK TOK! Kenpachi mengetuk kamar Yachiru. Dia tak mau lagi 'diserang' gara-gara langsung membuka pintu kamar Yachiru. Terakhir kali dia berbuat begitu, dia langsung kena lempar barbel setengah kilo! Untungnya dia cepat menghindar, sehingga barbel tersebut hanya mengenai ujung jempol kakinya! Yachiru memang bandel, tapi dia juga termasuk anak yang baik kalau dia memang lagi baik-baiknya.

"Siapa?" tanya Yachiru dari dalam kamar.

"Yachi buka pintunya ya? Paman Ken bawa oleh-oleh nih buat Yachi."

"Enggak ah. Oleh-olehnya apa dulu?"

"Nih, paman belikan Yachi cokelat dari toko bibi Hinamori," kata Kenpachi membujuk.

"Eh, engga ah…"

"Oh, gak mau ya… ya udah," eh, tunggu sebentar… LOADING … biasanya kan Yachiru suka banget sama cokelat. "Kok gak mau sih?" Kenpachi meralat kalimatnya.

"Lagi gak mood!" kata Yachi singkat, padat dan jelas. Beberapa detik setelahnya dia langsung menutup, lebih tepatnya membanting pintu kamarnya tepat di depan Kenpachi.

Kenpachi langsung saja memegang hidungnya yang memerah gara-gara terkena pintu, maklum hidung Kenpachi kan termasuk super mancung. Pernah juga waktu itu Byakuya gak sengaja gantungin jasnya di hidung Kenpachi, dikirain gantunggan jas kali ya… secara kan Kenpachi badannya tinggi dan ng, aku sudah bilang belum kalau hidungnya Kenpachi super mancung?

"Huh… Yachi kenapa sih? Kalo gak mau cokelatnya gak usah banting pintu segala kan?" Kenpachi bersungut-sungut dan langsung menaruh cokelat yang dibelinya di atas meja makan.

Tiba-tiba datanglah Ichigo, keponakan Kenpachi, yang langsung menyambar cokelat yang ada di atas meja tersebut.

"Wah, ada cokelat nih…" serunya.

"Ets, ini cokelat bukan buat kamu! Ini punya Yachiru tau!" kata Kenpachi mencegah Ichigo memakan cokelat tersebut.

"Punya Yachiru? Nih, aku gak jadi ngambil," kata Ichigo sambil melengos pergi.

"Eh, siapa yang suruh kamu pergi…" Kenpachi langsung menarik kerah leher Ichigo yang mau pergi.

"Lho, terus aku ngapain ada di sini kalo begitu?" protes Ichigo.

"Sekarang kamu caritahu Yachiru lagi kenapa!" perintah Kenpachi sambil memelototi Ichigo bak komandan militer.

"Si-siap komandan!" Teriak Ichigo yang langsung kabur ke dalam sebelum diteriaki lagi oleh Kenpachi.

"Nanti sore kau harus sudah melapor kepadaku!" lanjut Kenpachi.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, Ichigo yang diperintahkan oleh Kenpachi untuk menyelidiki 'keadaan' Yachiru sedang mengomel di depan tiang listrik, "huh! Dasar Paman Ken! Coba aku tadi tidak pergi ke dapur, gak bakalan disuruh nyelidikin 'setan' satu itu…"<p>

"Woi! Kenapa kamu Ichigo? Kok ngomel-ngomel sendiri di depan tiang listrik?" tanya Ikkaku yang kebetulan lewat.

"Aku lagi mojok sama tiang listrik, jangan diganggu!" jawab Ichigo asal-asalan.

"Oh, ya udah deh. Aku pergi dulu ya?" kata Ikkaku sambil berlalu.

Ichigo berpikir, _hm… kalau misalnya aku ajak Ikkaku dalam misi ini, lumayan tuh, ada temen._ Akhirnya Ichigo pontang-panting mengejar Ikkaku yang sudah lumayan jauh, "Yo! Ikkaku!" Ichigo berteriak.

"Haa? Apa lagi? Jangan-jangan dia juga mau ngajakin aku mojok? Wah bahaya, lari ah…" pikir Ikkaku yang sedetik kemudian melesat pergi.

"Woi! Kok malah lari sih! Woi Ikkaku! Balik sini!" Ichigo mulai berteriak-teriak memanggil Ikkaku yang sudah melesat sampai Jembatan Mahakam.

"Aku gak mau ke situ! Nanti malah dikira homo!" teriak Ikkaku yang masih berlari menuju pasar pagi.

"Eh! Lagian siapa juga yang homo? Woi! Sini! Aku mau nyeritain misi!" balas Ichigo dengan toa masjid.

"Misi?" Ikkaku yang tertarik dengan kata-kata Ichigo cepat-cepat berlari kembali sebelum berhasil negoisasi dengan ibu penjual ikan.

"Ho-oh, misi," Ichigo mengangguk-angguk dengan bersemangat.

"Misi apaan?" Ikkaku bertanya lagi.

"Gini lo ceritanya…" Ichigo menceritakan panjang lebar.

"Oooh…" Ikkaku manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Jadi? Kamu ikutan gak?" desak Ichigo.

"Ikutan dong! Kan seru tuh…" kata Ikkaku sambil loncat-loncat kaya anak kecil.

"Kalo gitu ayo kita ke rumahku dulu," ajak Ichigo.

"Eh, ng, tapi kamu beneran gak homo kan?" tanya Ikkaku polos.

Ichigo hanya bisa melongo, lalu … "Ya enggak lah!" teriak Ichigo di telinga Ikkaku.

Sesampainya di rumah Ichigo mereka langsung mengendap-endap ke depan kamar Yachiru untuk menguping.

"Hiks hiks…" terdengar suara tangisan dari dalam kamar.

"Ssst… dengarin tuh, si Yachiru nangis," kata Ichigo pada Ikkaku yang sedang memperhatikan pintu kamar Yachiru yang ajaib.

"Huuu… gigiku sakit… tapi aku takut ke dokter gigi. Huuuu… aku pengen makan cokelat, tapi takut gigiku tambah sakit…" tangis Yachiru.

"Ooh… ternyata sebabnya itu. Tidak kusangka gampang misinya," kata Ichigo senyum-senyum sendiri, "Hei Ikkaku, ayo kita lapor ke Paman Ken soal Yachiru," dilihatnya Ikkaku masih saja memperhatikan pintu kamar Yachiru.

"Kenapa sih!" tanya Ichigo seraya berdiri.

"Enggak… pintunya bagus banget ya? Ada fotoku lagi…" jawab Ikkaku dengan polosnya.

Ichigo melongo lagi mendengar jawaban Ikkaku, lalu dengan rasa tak bersalah, dan dengan menjauhi kamar Yachiru, dia mulai tertawa, "Hahahahahaha,"

Setelah mendapat jitakan satu kali dari Ikkaku, Ichigo lalu melapor pada Kenpachi, "Paman, aku sudah tau sebab Yachiru tidak mau makan cokelat pemberian paman itu…" ucap Ichigo.

"Hooo… kenapa?" Kenpachi penasaran.

"Ng, itu disebabkan Yachiru sedang sakit gigi," jelas Ichigo.

"Apa! Sakit gigi!" ujar Kenpachi tak percaya.

"Iya paman… tadi kan kita berdua," menunjuk dirinya dan Ikkaku, "menguping dari balik pintu kamarnya Yachiru, nah kudengar gigi Yachiru sedang sakit, dan dia menangis karenanya." Jelanya lagi.

"Hm… kalau begitu kenapa dia tak bilang padaku?" tanya Kenpachi.

"Dia takut di bawa ke dokter gigi," ujar Ichigo sambil bercermin di kepala Ikkaku yang seperti bohlam.

"Ooh… baiklah kalau begitu," jawab Kenpachi singkat.

Keesokan harinya, Yachiru sedang berbelanja dengan Kenpachi, "Gimana Yachi? Giginya sudah tidak sakit lagi bukan?" tanya Kenpachi pada Yachiru.

"Ya! Sudah tidak sakit lagi, untung Paman Ken memilihkan dokter gigi yang bagus..." sahut Yachiru.

Olala, rupanya kemarin malam Yachiru dibawa oleh Kenpachi ke dokter kenalannya yang bernama Ryuken. Yachiru mengamuk sejadi-jadinya, muka Kenpachi saja babak belur. Untung Dokter Ryuken juga bisa menyembuhkan muka Kenpachi agar kembali ke sedia kala.

"Ng, omong-omong Paman Ken tau dari mana Yachiru sedang sakit gigi?" tanya Yachiru penasaran.

"Ah, itu… dari Ichigo," jawab Kenpachi singkat.

"Dari Ichi?" tanya Yachi lagi.

"Ya, dari Ichigo dan Ikkaku,"

"Paman Ken… ayo kita pulang," ajak Yachiru.

"Hm…"

Yah, cerita selanjutnya mungkin akan berawal dari Ichigo dan Ikkaku yang akan dikerjain habis-habisan oleh Yachiru dengan kejamnya… namun aku takkan menceritakan hal itu sekarang karena ceritanya telah berakhir di sini.

TAMAT


End file.
